


The Origin of a Villian

by orphan_account



Series: Are You the God I Don't Believe In? [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Control, Father Figures, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory of how Grant became Garrett's devotee.<br/>Warning this chapter is extremely dark and involves child sexual abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of a Villian

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally in the story Are You the God I Don't Believe In? A friend suggested it would better as a one shot. That it went too far a field from Skye's story. I deleted it from the original story. As always I am open and appreciate any suggestions and feedback.

Grant watched the house, his father’s house. The red brick colonial, his father’s pride and joy. He designed the house and grounds to show the world the ideal backdrop of his political ambitions, his success, and his ideal family,

What a crock of shit.

_**Brutal memories** _

Eight year old Grant awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Something was in the room. Freeze he told himself. He counted the duration of each breath as he inhaled and exhaled. Pretend to be asleep. The room is pitch black He detected movement. A presence moved toward the bed. The hard wood floors barely registered a sound. He could feel a shadow that stood by the bed. Don’t move he told himself. Maybe it will go away. He felt the bed dip as the presence sat on the bed. The smell of Cuban cigars and expensive Kentucky bourbon wafted into his nostrils. Daddy? He doesn't understand. His father laid against his back and pulled Grant closer. He remained aralyzed as his father’s hand reached into his pajamas and cupped his penis and began to rub. Ward remained still. Daddy? Why? He asked silently. His father continued for a prolonged period of torture until Grant ejaculated.  
“Good boy.” His father murmured. Without having removed his hand his father spooned their bodies and fell asleep.

Frozen Grant stared sightlessly into space.

_**The Well** _

Eleven year old Grant could barely hold onto the rope. His water and blood soaked hands slip as he was pulled up. The rope abraded the soft water soaked tissue of his torso, hands, and arms. He place his feet in a square knot that quickly tighten and became a tourniquet around his feet. He was unceremoniously pulled from the well and dumped on the ground. His older brother tugged the rope roughly away from his body; it caused blood to rush back into his feet.The pain. Sharp needles permeated his lower extremities. His younger twin looked on as he tearfully cowered against the brick well.

Grant’s older brother looked from brother to brother with contempt.  
“Do what I tell you! When I order you to beat your brother, do it! Don't ever talk back to me you stupid bastard! Have you learned your lesson, Grant?" Say uncle you bastard!” Grant hesitated trying to catch his breath. His older brother promptly kicked him in his kidneys.”

“Uncle!” Grant managed to gasp as he withered away in pain.

His older brother abruptly turned and walked back toward the house. Grant’s twin did not move. He never acted. He left him. He left him there, alone, in the dark.

“Grant, I’m so sorry”, his twin wept.

“Fuck you!” Grant replied his soul filled with hate. Later he had beaten his little brother to a bloody pulp because he'd done nothing but cry.

_**Rebellion** _

“Sir we found him drinking with some other teenagers by the falls. When we recognized him we thought it best to bring him back to you.” The officer said pushing Grant into the alcove. Grant caught a glimpse of his mother as she moved to her room and quietly shut the door behind her. His mouth tightened in disgust.

“Thank you, officer Kolb is it?” The officer nodded his reply, “I really appreciate your assistance. We’ll see that this doesn’t happen again. Won’t we Grant?”

Grant doesn’t say a thing but stared back with defiance.” His father dismissed the officer, closed the door and orderd. “In my study now.” Grant moved stiffly into the study as his father sat down behind his mahogany desk. The faint smell of cigars and bourbon made Grant nauseous.

“Grant, because of your flagrant disregard for the rules I am sending you to military school."

Grants heart quickened with anticipation. He had tried running away numerous times. A runaway would not play well in his father's social circles. His father had spared no expense to get his boy back quietly. To be sent away would be a dream come true.

“But first, you’ll have your punishment for having embarrassed me. You know the drill.” Ward's heart sank. He pointed to the desk and snapped his fingers. Grant stared back, not moving. ”Don’t make me call security.” Grant had experience with his father’s lackeys. When Grant no longer acquiesced to his father’s wishes, they had been the ones to hold him down as his father raped him. He’d rather not have an audience. He moved to the desk unzipped his pants, pulled them down and bent over on the huge mahogany desk. His father came to his feet and did the same. His father hesitated for a moment, having the thought of making Grant go down on him but decided against it. The last time he tried Grant had bit him. With no preparation or fanfare his father proceeded to rape him. Grant has learned to make no sound through the tearing burning pain but bitter hot salty tears streamed down his face. His thoughts focused on escaping to military school and finding sanctuary.

_**Retribution** _

The dreams...the dreams have brought him back. One can never escape the past. He stealthily entered the house, deactivated the security system, and crossed the foyer. The lights abruptly came on. Grant was temporarily blinded. His brother taunted, "Ah, the prodigal son returned. On second thought, you are far from that. To what do we owe this honor?” Grant could tell his brother was slightly drunk. Ward smiled quickly approached him and hit him in the jaw with all the force of hate that he had built up over the years. His brother crashed to the floor without a sound. Grant entered the study the sight and smell momentarily paralyzed him. He then moved to the bar, took a full bottle of bourbon and doused the desk with it. He continued by empting the content of every bottle in the bar. He doused the walls of the library, the furniture, and the family photos that reflected a family that didn’t exist. As he exited he took out a lighter, lit the family bible, and threw it into the room. The room instantly ignited. He stepped over his brother who was faintly moaning and exited the house. Looked up in the sky and felt at peace.

**_Garret's Grooming_ **

Grant was lead to the visitor commons room. He hadn't had a visitor since he entered the detention facility. A jovial man with military baring recognized him, stood up, and without introduction started speaking.

“Grant Ward? My name is John Garrett. Quarter Master of your old military school is an old buddy of mine. He told me a about a pissed of young cadet with off the chart hand eye coordination. Going AWOL, stole a car and drove over a thousand miles home and tried to burn the place down. I must say I find a young man like that intriguing”.

He gestured to table where they sat. “I’m curious did you know your brother was in the house when you set it on fire?” Who the hell was this guy? Was he a lawyer? Grant waited a few seconds before answering reluctantly.

  
“No, sir I did not.” Grant replies looking John Garrett straight in the eye without emotion.

Garrett looked skeptical.“I was a pyro as a kid too. I ended up making a pretty good living at it." Ward was confused.

Garret leaned forward and abruptly changed the subject. "I’m here to make you a one-time offer so listen up. Not only are you folks pressing charges against you for arson and attempted murder but your older brother has petitioned the court to have you tried as an adult. Now you can spend the next few years in a cage, blaming mommy and daddy and you mean older brother for you problems or you can let me get you out of here and teach you to be a man. I work for a secret organization that is always looking to recruit young men like you.”

  
"Why should I trust you?”

  
“You shouldn’t. Don’t trust anyone ever, especially me. Let me be clear going with me will be the hardest thing you have ever done But, on the other hand no one will ever screw with you again. Say yes. Ten seconds and I walk out that door."  Garrett paused for a few seconds before leaning toward Ward "Say yes.” Garrett cajoled. 

  
“Yes.” Came the terse reply. Suddenly a paramilitary team entered the room ordering staff and inmates to the floor.

Garrett winked and said enthusiastically, “I told you it was going to be fun!”

 

________________________________________________________

 

Garrett and Grant walked through the woods. Buddy, Garret’s dog, had just retrieved a bird that Garrett had shot.

  
“I’m going to retire out here one day. A thousand acres of Wyoming woods and meadows already paid for.” Garrett motioned with the bird the surrounding area. Grant looked as if he wanted to say something but hesitated.

  
“Speak up son; I’m not a mind reader.”

  
“What if the police find us?”

  
“Nobody’s looking. Your family would be happy never to see you again. As for the cops they do best when they stand out of SHEILD’s way.”

  
“So is SHEILD academy near here?”

  
“Right now you have more pressing problems like what you’re going to eat tonight?’  
 

Grant motioned toward he bird. “I thought that was our dinner.”

“No this is my dinner. I shot him. I eat him. Hell, Buddy deserves this bird more than you do. He retrieved him. Out here son, you want something, you have to earn it. From here on out you earn everything. You want a warm place to sleep you make it. You want something to eat you kill it.” He proceeded to throw the bird into storage compartment at the back of the pickup.

“You can’t be serious. All I have in here are some clothes. All right, this isn’t fair. If you would have told me I would have brought some tools or food.”

“Stop blaming me for your own failure. It makes me not like you.” The thought of that tears at Grant’s gut.

“You want it easy? Go back to juvee where you have three square meals and cot. Confirm what your family believes, what everyone believes. That Grant Ward is worthless.” Garrett relented and gestured to the dog.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll leave Buddy here. Maybe he’ll take care of you I’ll be back in another couple of months. Either you’ll be here or you won’t. He got in the vehicle, turned on the engine, and glanced back at Grant with a smile. “For what it’s worth I believe you can do it.”

Garrett quickly pulled away leaving Grant frustrated, angry, and alone.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Garrett examined the campsite. Ward silently approached him, raised the rifle to the back of Garret’s head. He wanted to pull the trigger.

  
"Give me one reason not to blow your head off”. Grant threatened.

  
“I brought tacos.” Garret said nonchalantly as he raised a small white paper sack. Grant reluctantly lowered the gun.

“I was half expecting you to be long gone.” Garrett said.

"I was half expecting you to never have come back.” Grant could not keep the hurt and longing out of his voice. “You said a couple of months. It has been six.”

  
Garret shrugs, “I was out of the country on assignment. It seems like you and Buddy did well without me.” Garret gestured toward the well organized camp.

  
“The first few weeks were rough but then I realized my thinking was limited. So I started raiding cabins. I got some tools, a tent. Life got easier.” Grant looked over his camp site with pride. He motioned to the base of the hill. “I’m going to build a cabin, over there.”

  
”See I told you, you could do it.” John nudges Ward in the shoulder and looked over the make shift camp with pride. “Damn son, you stepped up in a big way. I couldn’t be prouder if you were my own". Grants breath catches at the thought.

Suddenly Garret swings around with a gun and aims it directly at Ward’s chest. Ward freezes. He slightly lifts his hands in surrender.

“I lied about the tacos.”

“What is that for? “

“Your next lesson”

Garret spun around and proceeded to shoot up the camp. Grant’s only thought was that Garret was destroying his first real home. Garrett hands the pistol back to Ward who reluctantly took it.

  
“Your turn, stick with me kid and in a couple of years you’ll shoot better than that.”

_**Fixation** _

After a moment of silence, “Can I? Can I stick with you?”

  
"What are you asking for son?"

"I want to be with you...sleep with you."

  
 "Is that what you want son?"

  
“More than anything.” In truth he didn't know he wanted. He needed someone he could consider family.  This is what he knew. This is what he done to get what he needed. 

He tentatively reached down and worked the front of Garret's fatigues.

  
  "You have to do this.” Garret commanded.

  
“I want to", Grant whispered. He lowered his head, came to his knees and cupped Garrett's length through his pants. Ward looked up in adoration and need.

"I can make it good for you." Ward whispered as he looked up into Garrett's eyes. "I can be who ever you want me to be. You've always been there me. I want to to be here for you." Grant murmured.

Grant continued to stroke Garrett. Garrett did not pull away. Ward was emboldened and unclasped and slowly unzipped Garrett's pants reached in and clasped  Garret's cock.  He leaned down and ran his lips along the shaft and then took the tip in his mouth and sucked,  Garrett gasped and Ward took him further into his mouth. He looked up at Garrett's eyes before his head had begun to bob up and down.  Garret entwined his fingers through Grant’s hair as he took control of the motion and fucked Ward's face.

“Son you are talented”. Garrett hissed.  Grant responded by deepening the thrust of his mouth. To prevent him from choking, he swallowed the tip of the penis as it entered the back of his throat.

  
“I am going to come”. Garret warned. Grant even harder. It wasn't about him. It was all about Garrett's pleasure. He climaxed and Grant swallowed as much of the cum as he could as it shot down his throat.

  
“Damn it son you’re good!”

  
Grant continued to kiss and suck Garret’s now spent member. Eventually, Garret pulled Grant off and bent down to kiss his lips. He tasted himself. He brought their foreheads together and shuttered.

  
“It's the first time I’ve enjoyed it." Ward whispered. That was a lie he did not feel anything. Yet he wanted Garret to think he did.

"This is the first time it wasn’t forced.” That was the truth. Grant gazed into Garret’s eyes. “I wanted to please you."

  
Garret inquired. "Why?

“You rescued me. You are the first one who gave a damn about me....My father raped me." Why had he shared that? Ward blushed and looked away with shame. It was made more horrible when he spoke of it aloud. The truth was like pus that burst from a lanced wound. He held his breath and waited for rejection. Desperation grew from  the pit of his stomach.

“Son of a bitch.”

  
Grant continued to stroke Garret as his penis began to swell.

  
“I want you to fuck me!” Grant pled suddenly. He wanted to be normal... for sex to be normal.

  
“Grant, no.”

  
“I want you to make it feel good.” Grant whimpered against his lips beforehe kissed him with feigned wanton need He couldn't lose Garret. He was the only one who saw who he could be.

  
“Oh hell.” Garret got up and retrieved a first aid kit and took out the container of Vaseline and threw it to Grant.  
“If you want it you need to prepare yourself.”

Grant proceeded to remove his clothing He scooped up some of the jelly and soothed it over his hand. He reached back and spread the Vaseline between his ass cheeks.

  
“Finger yourself, get ready for me.” Garret began to stroke himself. Grant continued to stroke his anus with one, two, and eventually he made use of three fingers.

  
“I think you’re ready. If you want it you’re going to have to take it.” Grant nodded and came over to Garret and straddled him. He sat on Garret’s thighs as he took some more Vaseline from the jar and applied it to Garret’s penis.

“You’re in control son.” Had he ever been? Ward wondered.

Grant nodded, grabbed Garrets penis and lined it up with his hole and slowly sank onto it. He was still for a minute when his anus fully engulfed Garret's cock. Grant exhaled slowly.

"It feels so good." Good meant it didn't hurt. It did not burn and bleed. He was not ripped apart.

  
“Work it son.”

  
Grant nodded and began to ungulate up and down.

  
“So fucking tight!” Garret moaned.

Garret grabbed onto Grant’s hips and increased the pace. Grant threw his head back and entwined his fingers through is hair, arched his back and, increased the rotation of his hips.

  
Garret had never seen anything as erotic. Grant suddenly stiffened and cried out in release as he came onto their stomachs. Garret followed filling Grant with his seed.

  
"You’re stuck with me kid." Garret stated as he pulled Grant into his embrace. It had worked, Grant thought. Instead of feeling triumphant Ward felt...empty.

 

_**No Attachments-No Weakness** _

 

“I have a present for you.” Garret stated.

  
Grant and Garret sit in the back of one of SHIELD’s SUVs.

  
“Really, for me?”

  
“I know it was hard taking care of Buddy.” Grant looked down. No emotional attachments. Attachments show weakness. He had shot Buddy as he ran through the woods. Buddy who had helped him survive months of isolation. Buddy didn’t know what hit him. He was a good dog. Grant pushed the thought out of his mind. Compared to that this would be easy.

  
The vehicle pulled over and stopped. Grant looked at Garret expectantly. “I’m giving you the opportunity to finish what you started.” Garrett offered.

"Thank you. Grant responded in earnest sincerity as he exited out of the vehicle on the crest of the hill. He looked down at his childhood home Ward surveyed the area In order to set up a sniper's nest. The driver opened the back and took out a black trunk full of tactical equipment and weapons.

  
"Signal us when you’re done." Grant stared back mutely and nodded. The suburban silently pulled away as Grant sought cover In the darkness.

Grant scrutinized his home through a snipers lens. He watched as a black suburban pulled up with the military school’s insignia. His father and twin exit the house and move to the van. His eye tracked his brother’s movement. His back is stiff as he stowed his gear. He walked with an uncomfortable rigid gait. Grant recognized that walk. His father exchanged small talk with the driver. Introduced his son and put an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Through the lens he saw his brother flinch. Grant’s finger tightened on the trigger as he told himself to wait. His brother got into the passenger seat as the driver gets in. Grant watched the vehicle depart. His eye trained on his brother. His brother never looked back.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Grant had stealthily taken care of security. They dropped without a sound. He made his way to the vinyl sheeting that covered the gutted library, sliced it with a razor, and easily gained entry. Down the hall he looked through the open kitchen doors to see his mother, with a drink in her hand, as she gazed up at the stars. He approached her from behind, reached around and quickly snapped her neck. She didn’t have time to change her expression. He gently lowered her to the floor and stepped over her . No attachments.

His father and older brother were in the living room smoking cigars and drinking his father’s best Kentucky bourbon. The conversation centered on his brother being made partner at his law firm and his father cackled that there was no stopping them now. Grant cleared his throat. "Is that so?" He responded dryly.

They turned to face him simultaneously. He let the knives fly at the same moment. It paid to be ambidextrous. It mutually incapacitated them both. They fell to their knees as the knives were buried in their groins. Grant used zip ties to restrain them. He looked at his father as he stood over his brother and pulled the knife out of his brother's groin. He cut the femoral artery. He wanted his father to watch as his progeny die. His father was beyond speech and watched in horror as one son bled out and the other exited the room.

 --------------------------------------------------

 

Grant got into the suburban on the crest of the hill. It pulled away without turning on its lights. He stared straight ahead. No emotion registered on his face.

“How did it go, son?”

At that moment a massive explosive concussion traveled through the suburban. it rocked the vehicle. The sudden increase fluctuation in air pressure caused their ears to pop.

“I attached an explosive to the gas line that led to the house. It sounded like it worked.”

“Regrets?”

“None I’m free to follow you anywhere. No attachments. No weakness”


End file.
